A wonderful Prize
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Bruce Wayne no perdio jamás una subasta en su vida... ¿Qué pasaría si justo la que pierde tiene como premio una cita con Wonder Woman? ¿Y si el afortunado ganador es en realidad un psicolopata que quiere destruirla?


**Buenas Tardes! **

**Esta es una historia que tengo escrita desde hace un tiempo, me faltaba solo el final y hace poco la releei, mis manos se movieron solas... y la termine o.o :P **

**Espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC y Warner.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>**Wonderful****Prize**

-Miren la hora que es, debo irme-

Todo el silencio que les había costado trabajo lograr a los más necesitados de ese habito, se desplomó con las palabras suavemente pronunciadas por una de las fundadoras de ese grupo de superhéroes.

Estaba sentada, tranquila con sus piernas prolijamente cruzadas una sobre otra, y desde hacía rato tenía la vista fija en el reloj de la pared. Lucía ansiosa porque la aguja chica se posara en el número siete y la grande en el doce, pero no lo estaba, solo tenía un compromiso como Wonder Woman, y no como embajadora de Themyscira, al que no podía faltar. Muchos la necesitaban allí. Había sido una propuesta un tanto rara, pero luego de analizarla, no le había visto maldad alguna. Si ella podía ayudar a que hombres ricachones, que poco les importaban los otros, aportaran para una buena causa, porque decir que no.

Los miembros reunidos la miraron confundidos. ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? La confesión de Diana, había tomado por sorpresa hasta al hombre que todo lo sabía, claro que no dejo mostrar su asombro, como si lo hicieron Flash y Plastic Man, de manera torpe.

El corredor llegó ágilmente a donde se encontraba la mujer, y le sujeto el hombro.

-¡Hey, Di! ¿A dónde vas?- La amazona lo miró con un deje de sensualidad, y camino directo a la salida, soltándose con delicadeza de su agarre.

Mantuvo su boca cerrada hasta que la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió, y pudo poner un pie fuera.

-A ser subastada- Dejó escapar una risa traviesa y continuó con su paso sensual aun cuando la puerta se cerró tras su definitiva salida.

-¡Bendecido por los dioses será el que pueda ponerle una mano encima esta noche!- Exclamó Plastic Man, arrodillado en el suelo con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Tienes una esposa… ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo John cruzándose de brazos.

Plastic Man lo miró, se puso de pie y se tranquilizó –Cierto, Ang… ¡Pero por todos los cielos, vieron esa cintura! ¡Es perfecta! Bendecido es el hombre que la obtenga, bendecido por cualquier dios existente…- Su histeria regresó, y su cuerpo volvió a ocupar su posición de rodillas, hasta derretirse, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus gomosas mejillas.

-Tiene que dejar de hacer esas cosas…- Se quejó Flash volviendo a ocupar su lugar alrededor de la mesa. John y Firestorm asintieron.

-Ehmm ¿En donde se metió Batman?- Preguntó Superman con aire de inocencia, irrumpiendo el silencio que se había creado luego de la patética actuación de su compañero de goma.

J'onn rió. Con todo el alboroto había sido el único en notar que a penas Diana había salido, el caballero de la noche se había escabullido para hacer exactamente lo mismo, y no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al hacerlo.

-Alguna emergencia en Gotham, supongo- Los tranquilizó el marciano, al ver las caras de decepción de todos.

-Pero hubiera saltado en la computadora como señal de alerta…- Comentó pensativo y un poco confundido Flash.

-Sabes como es cuando se trata de su ciudad, dejémoslo- El marciano intentaba que dejarán de pensar en Batman, lo interesante es que ninguno tenía ni tendría idea de la verdad razón por la cual él había abandonado el satélite tan repentinamente.

Todas las pantallas que tenían alrededor de ellos comenzaron a sonar. Una alerta los llevó nuevamente a la realidad. Problemas en una base de experimentación nuclear en Moscú.

-Firestorm, Lantern acompáñenme. Voy a necesitar refuerzos- Comunicó Superman dirigiéndose con velocidad hacía uno de los transportadores.

Los dos superhéroes nombrados lo imitaron con rapidez y determinación, dejando en el salón a un sonriente J'onn, un indignado Flash y un derretido Plastic Man.

xxx

Bruce subía las escaleras de la baticueva para ingresar en la mansión. Subía con rapidez, sin su mascara, con una expresión bastante irritada. Tenía una de sus manos en el comunicador de su oreja, había estado intentando comunicarse con su secretaría reiteradas veces sin obtenerlo, y definitivamente eso lo ponía aún más de mal humor.

-¿Sr. Wayne?- Por fin contestó. Era la voz de una mujer joven, delicada, y quizás hasta algo tímida.

-Si, Susan, soy yo. Necesito saber si en mi agenda hay algo sobre una subasta de caridad esta noche en Manhattan- Por fin llegaba a su sala, y dirigía sus ágiles pasos a donde se encontraba la escalera que lo llevaría al primer piso.

-En su agenda no hay nada, señor. Usted mismo me pidió que enviáramos a otra persona porque se le iba hacer imposible asistir esta noche…- La mujer guardó silencio, no estaba segura si su jefe aún permanecía en línea o estaba hablando con la nada. –Enviamos a Vincent Gray…Si quiere puedo comunicarme con él y…

-Yo me ocupo, Susan- La interrumpió de golpe –Buen fin de semana, adiós.

No llegó a despedirlo, Bruce había cortado con agilidad la comunicación dejando preocupada a su joven asistente. No solían pasarle esas cosas, olvidarse de esos encuentros de la alta sociedad no era lo que acostumbraba, y estaba furioso por eso y más ¿Cómo se le iba a pasar de largo que Wonder Woman, que Diana era "el objeto a subastar"? Le molestaba mucho no haber estado atento a eso, le hería en su orgullo de sabelotodo, nunca se le escapaba nada y justo se le iba a perder algo tan importante. Porque lo era, aunque quisiera negárselo de todas las maneras existentes posibles, Diana era una de las persona más importantes en su vida, y si bien no estaba preparado para dar el primer paso con ella, porque sería aceptar lo que le pasaba y correr el riesgo nuevamente de sufrir demasiado si algo malo le pasará, tampoco quería dejarla a merced de ese grupo de hombres lujuriosos e indeseables, que quizás hasta pudieran lastimarla. Él conocía demasiado bien a las personas de ese ambiente, a los señores adinerados que concurrían a ese tipo de reuniones, y no eran de fiar.

Alfred apareció repentinamente en el pasillo tomándolo por sorpresa. El mayordomo tenía en sus manos un traje negro prolijamente doblado.

-Señor, no creí verlo tan temprano por aquí- Mintió el anciano, Bruce lo conocía demasiado, sabía que le mentía y Alfred sabía que él lo sabía, pero no le molestaba.

-Tengo una subasta de caridad, estoy algo apurado. Prepárame alguno de mis trajes mientras me baño- Dijo ingresando en su alcoba seguido por su fiel sirviente.

-Como diga señor, justo terminaba de alistarle este. Creo que será perfecto para la ocasión.

Bruce revoleó los ojos y se metió en el baño que tenía dentro de la habitación. Sonrió con cinismo y maldijo por lo bajo. Odiaba lo bien que lo conocía Alfred, él ya tenía en claro que iba a volver temprano, él de seguro sabía de esa subasta, quizás todo el mundo menos él y algunos miembros de la liga, sabían que Diana iba a ser subastada esa noche.

La ducha que se dio fue rápida, estaba extrañamente ansioso y eso lo tenía un tanto molesto. Solo iba a ir a ese lugar a asegurarse de ser quien gane a Diana, para que ninguno de los otros tipos pudieran ponerle una mano encima y atreverse siquiera a lastimarla.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y vio que Alfred continuaba en el cuarto, y lo miraba desde cerca de la puerta, ya sin esa extraña sonrisa cómplice, sino más bien con expresión decepcionada. Bruce inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Oráculo llamó- Le informó el mayordomo, rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía –Poison Ivy esta causando problemas en el Green Garden. Puedo comunicarme con Night…

-Yo me hago cargo, Alfred- Lo interrumpió con un tono seco –La subasta tendrá que esperar…

El anciano salió de la habitación a paso vivo, para dejar que su amo volviera a vestir su uniforme de pelea y se dirigiera a enfrentar el peligro que nuevamente atormentaba a su amada ciudad.

xxx

Estaba lleno de reporteros, colmado de fotógrafos y de gente que quería un autógrafo de la estrella invitada; la noticia de su subasta había recorrido hasta el lugar más escondido del planeta. Todos los que llegaban vestían ropas de diseñadores famosos, lucían las mejores joyas, estaban maquillados, más que nada las damas, por los más sobresalientes en su ambiente. Los famosos empresarios, solterones, ricos, codiciados, arribaban sin tardanza, con sus chequeras listas, sabían que se ponía en juego, pasar una noche con la más hermosa protectora de su planeta, cómo perdérselo.

Una limusina negra llamó la atención de todos. Se mantuvo segundos que parecieron horas, inmóvil, hasta que una de las puertas traseras se abrió. Con delicadeza, un par de hermosas y firmes piernas se posaron sobre la alfombra roja. Todos los paparazzis llevaron sus miradas inmediatamente a ella. Wonder Woman, la mujer que esperaban había llegado por fin. Los flashes la cegaron al instante. Ella mantenía su resplandeciente sonrisa y saludaba a todos con su mano, muy amablemente. Su vestido blanco tenía un escote bastante pronunciado, dos broches de oro en los hombros, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto todo lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta sus tobillos. Estaba magnifica, preciosa, comparable con la belleza de cualquier diosa existente.

En su trayecto por la alfombra roja dejó que le tomarán incontable cantidad de fotos, y saludó a un gran número de fanáticos emocionados por su presencia en el evento. La seguridad del lugar tuvo que hacer un gran trabajo para mantener a la eufórica multitud en sus lugares para que no invadan el salón.

Por fin ingresó, y los paparazzis invitados dentro de la sala dejaron sus notas a medias y fueron a buscar una exclusiva con ella. Muchas mujeres la miraron con envidia y la mayoría de los solterones con deseo, todos estaban decididos a llevarse la cita con esa voluptuosa mujer.

Diana no pudo evitar oír mientras charlaba con un grupo de mujeres, que muchos hombres parecían "felices" con la falta de Bruce Wayne, aquel empresario que siempre solía ganar las subastas. Había enviado a uno de sus máximos ejecutivos, pero el premio de esa noche era mayor a todos los que se había llevado antes, mayor porque todos los hombres que estaban reunidos tenían la misma fama de playboy que él tenía. La súper heroína río. Si conocieran su verdadera personalidad se llevarían una gran sorpresa, pero a decir verdad nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza la presencia de Bruce en ese evento, y al nombrarlo, le extraño que no estuviese allí. Algún problema en Gotham, supuso o simplemente no quiso ir a pelear por ella. Quizás se sentía demasiado confiado en que la tendría cuando él quisiera, o había perdido total interés. Su relación nunca había sido del todo clara, pero nadie podía negar que había cierta atracción, aún después de la charla que habían tenido, luego que ella misma hubiera evaluado las posibilidades de su futuro con él en la maquina de J'onn. Toda su relación estaba tirada de los pelos. Podían hacer que no se querían más que como dos compañeros de equipo, pero su desesperación cuando otro estaba siendo atacado superaba a lo que sentían cuando algunos de sus amigos estaban siendo agredidos. Y mejor ni hablar de lo que sentían cuando apenas rozaban sus cuerpos, esa necesidad entera de sujetarse por siempre. Sí, ellos tenían una relación complicada e invadida de cobardía, porque estaba claro que solo en una situación de vida o muerte iban a poder transmitirse lo que en verdad sentían por el otro, como aquel pasional beso en la Era Obsidiana.

-¿Wonder Woman? ¡Wonder Woman!- Intentó llamar su atención una de las mujeres con las que estaba hablando, que se había dado cuenta que estaba perdida entre recuerdos.

-¿Si?- Dijo la heroína algo distraída aún.

-Te llaman desde el escenario…Es hora- Informó la joven empujándola en la dirección correcta.

-La subasta…Deséenme suerte- Sonrío al grupo de mujeres y apuro su paso al escenario, para detenerse al lado del hombre que sujetaba el micrófono y le soltaba la mano, luego de habérsela tendido caballerosamente para ayudarla a subir.

xxx

Estaba en camino, manejaba lo más rápido que podía en un auto descapotable rojo de último modelo, si llegaba tarde lo haría con estilo, con el estilo que solo Bruce Wayne solía tener.

Definitivamente era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, ya habían enviado a Vincent, no es que sus empresas quedarían mal frente a la prensa, pero algo le impulsaba a ir ahí, lo obligaba a llegar y ganar esa subasta, no podía permitir que Diana cayera en manos equivocadas.

A veces pensaba en ella como una mujer indefensa, y se olvidaba que era la formidable Wonder Woman, campeonas de dioses, princesa de las amazonas, pero si tenía que ser sincero eso era eso lo que más le preocupaba. A pesar de los años que llevaba viviendo en su mundo, el mundo de los hombres, y haber adquirido el suficiente conocimiento para saber como moverse, como relacionarse con sus personas, mantenía esa mirada de ingenuidad, la misma que tenía la primera vez que la vio, cuando a penas se relacionaba con los de su raza. Sabía que ninguno de los tipos seria lo suficientemente estúpido como para forzarla a hacer lo que ella no quiera utilizando la fuerza bruta; pero conocía al tipo de hombres que se matarían por llevársela esa noche para tener una "tranquila" cita, hábiles estrategas, seductores natos, solo tenían que decir las palabras adecuadas para que cualquier mujer cayera a sus pies, y quizás le daba tanto miedo, porque una parte de él compartía esa personalidad, esa manera de comportarse. Tenía en claro como podía llegar a terminar, y no quería que sufriera por algo que alguno de esos idiotas pudiera llegar a hacerle realizar.

-Señor… Llamaba para informarle que la subasta comenzó hace rato. La están pasando por televisión. La señorita Diana luce aún más herm…

-Alfred…-Lo interrumpió, luego de acomodarse bien el auricular en su oreja –Lo sé. Hablamos cuando llegue.

Su mayordomo asintió emitiendo una risa burlona, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Había planeado cada detalle y eso lo molestaba. Había tenidos sus altercados, como que él se tuviese que ir casi una hora entera para batallar con Ivy, y aún así no se había rendido. Todo lo había armado teniendo en cuenta que sea la hora que fuese Bruce intentaría llegar, y le había ahorrado la manera de pensar como. Su traje perfectamente estirado esperaba sobre su cama, así cuando llegó se baño con una rapideces que no conocía que tenía y lo vistió. El jet, su jet privado estaba listo para despegar directo a Manhattan, y allí en la pista lo esperaban con el auto que ahora manejaba para llegar con un gran estilo a ese evento. Todo preparado por Alfred. Dejó entrever una risa cínica, ese viejo, siempre saliéndose con la suya.

-Vendida…- escuchó que le decía el anciano con pesar en su tono.

Su corazón se detuvo casi al mismo segundo en que estacionaba el auto frente a las grandes puertas del evento. El lado de afuera de la alfombra roja estaba lleno de periodistas que lo obligaron a regresar a tierra, los flashes lo asaltaron por sorpresa haciendo que se sobresalte, pero rápidamente recordó quien era, esbozo su mejor sonrisa ganadora y bajó con clase. Saludaba a las personas con la mano, les sonreía a las chicas que le gritaban, contestaba toda clase de preguntas de los reporteros, hasta que finalmente entró…

xxx

Desde el escenario lo vio, ingresar perseguido por las cámaras que había en el exterior y atrapado por las que había dentro. Los invitados no sabían que mirar, si al afortunado que había ganado la cita con Wonder Woman o la escandalosa entrada del empresario.

Sin lugar a dudas ella lo veía sorprendida, había abandonado la sonrisa de felicitación que le había dedicado a su "comprador" para mirar a Bruce pasmada, y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que pudo notar el hombre que pagaría por su cita. Lo molestó mucho, ver como lo deseaba solo observándolo, debía mirarlo de esa forma a él, no a ese bueno para nada. Cerró los puños a los costados del cuerpo. Él era dueño de una discográfica que había firmado con los mejores artistas de todos los tiempos, tenía dinero, mucho dinero, era buen mozo ¿Qué demonios la hacía mirarlo con tanto deseo? Esa estúpida arrogancia, esa esplendorosa entrada que le quito a él sus segundos de fama… Bruce Wayne algún día pagaría, pero retornando la mirada a la morocha, cuando ella apoyo su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, decidió que era tiempo de hacerse cargo de ella primero.

-¡Aplaudamos nuevamente al señor Anthony Constantine!- El encargado de la conducción del evento logró captar la atención de los invitados nuevamente, pocos hombres, envidiosos por supuesto, no aplaudieron al ver bajar del escenario al hombre y a la princesa amazona. Bruce les sonreía.

Que el motivo principal de la fiesta hubiera acabado, no era motivo para irse a sus casas, todavía había muchos momentos para disfrutar y la noche era joven. Las luces se pusieron algo tenues, la música sonó con más intensidad, todos se agruparon de a dos y comenzaron a bailar.

Anthony invitó a la mujer que tenía a su lado, y a pesar de que ella aceptó con una exquisita sonrisa, cualquiera a leguas se podría dar cuenta que desearía estar bailando con otro hombre, rodeada por otros fuertes y calurosos brazos. Suspiró al cerrar sus ojos y poder ver el rostro de ese hombre en la oscuridad. Anthony se estaba molestando nuevamente, y su ira aumento considerablemente cuando una mano, grande, fuerte te poso en el hombro de SU futura cita.

-Discúlpame Anthony, ¿Me permites esta pieza con la princesa?- preguntó con ese tono grave, sensual y con algo de arrogancia, tan suyo.

Los ojos de Diana se iluminaron, y su sonrisa de agrando aún más cuando escucho el sí deslizarse por los labios de su comprador.

-Pero recuerda que la subasta la gané yo, no puedes llevártela esta noche- le advirtió decidido a no perder a su premio, en uno de los arrebatos lujuriosos que se le solían ocurrir al señor Wayne.

-La subasta no te da derecho a exigirme eso, la cita no es esta noche…- respondió Bruce sonriéndole de manera insolente, mientras su mano se deslizaba con lentitud por la espalda desnuda de Diana.

La princesa quiso intervenir en la charla, sus miradas denotaban competencia, no quería un pleito en ese evento de caridad, pero Anthony la sujeto del brazo, impidiendo que sigan avanzando.

-Me diste una magnifica idea, Wayne- sonrió satisfecho –Quiero salir ahora, princesa. Así que si no te molesta, te dejo un último baile y nos vamos…

-Pero…- quiso oponerse ella.

-La cita puede ser cuando yo quiera, así que no desaproveches la última canción que les dejo, princesa y piense en los niños que necesitan la plata que done por usted.

Bruce la sacó justo a tiempo, antes de que se lanzará sobre el tipo y le partiera la cara por haber emitido una suerte de amenaza con respecto al dinero que había invertido. La gente no terminaba de aprender, su mensaje de amor, de paz no lograba llegar a todos y la irritaba, aun más saber que tenía que salir con él en cuestión de segundos, y seguro escucharlo hablar de las miserias, que el seguro creía eran grandes dichas en su vida. Su acompañante sonrió divertido, a pesar de que pensaba exactamente igual o peor de Anthony que Diana, le parecía gracioso y hasta tierno cuando se molestaba. A veces era tan fácil de leer, sus pómulos se inflaban un poco, su nariz se contraía y su ceño delator se fruncía de una manera atrevida.

Ya en el centro de la pista, la llevó contra su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura con sus dos fuertes brazos. Las manos de Diana estaban sobre su pecho, y subieron con lentitud hasta envolver su cuello con suma delicadeza. Bruce había logrado con dos rápidos movimientos que olvidará el reciente altercado y se centrará solo en ellos y la música que los encerraba como una dulce fragancia.

No había tiempo de hablar, solo de sentir, de percibir sus cuerpos tan cerca del otro, de notar el calor que emanaban, de observar fugazmente el brillo en los ojos de cada uno que los delataba. En las esas escasas ocasiones en las que se encontraban de esa forma, sintiéndose de esa manera, se daban el lujo de pensar porque no podría ser algo de costumbre e inmediatamente sus mentes les explicaban porque y sus corazones exigían disfrutar el momento.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras se dejaba llevar por el lento ritmo de la música, y los agraciados movimientos de Bruce.

-No iba a hacerlo, pero finalmente preferí echar un vistazo- respondió llevándola aún más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Puedo notar preocupación en sus palabras, Señor Wayne… ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por mí?- su tono seductor, su sonrisa capciosa, el brillo en sus ojos, lo volvían loco, pero gracias a su entrenamiento, él sabía como guardar calma.

No le respondió inmediatamente, se tomó el trabajo de llevar lentamente su boca al oído de la mujer y susurrarle –Yo siempre me preocupo por ti, Diana…- y mientras las palabras se deslizaban por su boca, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la amazona, introdujo su mano dentro del vestido del lado de atrás en un zona peligrosamente atrevida.

Anthony vio el movimiento de Wayne, los estaba vigilando, toda canción lo había hecho esperando que se pasara de esa forma más rápido, y no iba a permitir que se pasará de la raya; aunque lo que más le llamo la atención quizás, es que Wonder Woman no haya tomado represalias ante tal desubicada acción. Por eso mismo él se sintió con la obligación de actuar, se tomó la molestia de acercarse hacia la pareja y terminar con su tan radiante baile.

Tomó con fuerza una de las manos de Diana y la jalo hacia él. Si hubiera sido una mujer común y corriente, seguro la hubiera lastimado, la sujetaba con mucha potencia, y su rostro denotaba un deje de furia. Bruce frunció el ceño, había algo de ese hombre que no le gustaba, y no era una cuestión de celos. La mirada de Anthony transmitía algo enigmático con respecto a Wonder Woman, la cólera en sus ojos, la manera en como continuaba presionando su mano… ¿Acaso en verdad pensaba que la había comprado? ¿Podía llegar a pensar que Wonder Woman ahora era de su propiedad?

El rubio se percató rápidamente de la forma en que lo miraba aquel ricachón, a quien venía como su rival. Le sonrío con falsedad, soltando con delicadeza la mano de la morocha.

-Lo siento, cielo. Pero es ahora de irnos…- rodeo la cintura de Diana atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, acción que la amazona rechazo con delicadeza, marcando distancia entre ambos.

-Fue un gusto, señor Wayne- le sonrío con pesadez.

Bruce tomó su otra mano y la beso –El gusto fue mío, princesa. Espero nos veamos pronto y tenga cuidado.

-Yo estaré ahí para cuidarla, señor Wayne, no tiene de que preocuparse- dijo dándole la espalda al morocho.

Diana lo imitó y salieron del lugar seguidos por un gran grupo de periodistas, los mismos que había grabado cada segundo del baile entre la heroína y el multimillonario.

Bruce los vio partir molesto. Todo le estaba saliendo bastante mal y para colmo la subasta la había ganado ese idiota de Anthony Constantine, quien siempre le había parecido un estúpido con suerte y jamás le había parecido ser un tipo para confiar. Los medios sabían que entre ellos había como una especie de pelea, muchas veces en las tantas reuniones que había organizado, se había "olvidado" de llamarlo. Anthony había hecho mucho en el pasado para intentar entrar en el círculo de amistades de Bruce Wayne, pero él nunca se lo había permitido, quizás porque había percibido desde el primer momento que algo no andaba bien con él.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo, apretó un botón y por un fugaz instante se vio una débil luz roja salir por la parte de atrás del vestido de Diana. Sonrío satisfecho y se dispuso a salir por la puerta de trasera.

xxx

Anthony tenía una limusina esperándolo en la puerta, se notaba a leguas que lo único que quería ese hombre era sobresalir, alardear de todo el dinero que tenía, pero ella no podía quejarse, ya que había aceptado ser subastada para que gente como el que la había ganado, dieran algo a la gente que en verdad lo necesitaba.

Estaban sentados uno al lado de otro. Había un compartimiento abierto, una especie de mesita, recubierta con una alfombra negra como casi toda parte del auto, con un par de copas de cristal y un balde de plata, hielos y una botella de champagne dentro. Lo expresaba con su sonrisa, estaba muy orgulloso de lo que le estaba ofreciendo a la súper heroína, y ni si quiera se había detenido a observar el rostro molesto que tenía.

Diana jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa. Sabía que tenía que hacer un buen papel, por el bien de la gente que recibiría el dinero, pero la forma en la que la había separado de Bruce, no podía evitar alarmarla. Lastimarla, no la iba a lastimar, no la fuerza de humano común y corriente, pero no sabía que era capaz de hacer ese hombre. A parte si se atrevió hacer eso con ella, que indicio le daba la certeza de que no lo había hecho con otras mujeres ¿Y si era un golpeador? Quizás mostraba tanto para ocultar lo que en verdad era, un mal tratador de mujeres o algo por el estilo. Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, mientras seguía forzando a su cabeza a buscar una respuesta que la tranquilizase. Mientras el hombre veía de reojo todos sus leves movimientos, y tomaba la botella de champagne para verter un poco en ambas copas.

-Para que brindemos, princesa…- casi que incrustó la copa en las delicadas manos de la morocha, para así captar su atención.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa distraída.

-Por esta cita que recién empieza- Diana asintió, chocaron las copas y bebieron el contenido con suavidad y disfrute.

-¿Qué te parece si tenemos una segunda cena?- preguntó el hombre sirviéndose un poco más de champagne –Algo más intimo….

Diana llevó por unos instantes su vista al suelo y la regresó a su ganador, con una sonrisa cálida –Me encantaría.

El hombre ingresó su mano en el bolsillo del saco y sacó un celular, se preparó para teclear los botones y comunicó –Ahora llamó a mí cocinera para que tenga todo listo para cuando lleguemos a casa.

Casa. Su casa. No. No iba bien. No iba a ir a su casa, no era correcto. Debía ser algo público, debían verlos en un restaurant de categoría, comiendo, divirtiéndose, no saliendo de su casa. Por Hera, no. Y sin dudar se lo informó.

-No creo que tu casa sea un lugar conveniente- le sonreía, no quitaba ese gesto celestial de su rostro y le hablaba con un tonó pausado, tranquilo, tibio, como cuando hablaba con algún representante de las naciones unidas o algo por el estilo.

-Pero Wonder Woman, ahí vamos a estar más cómodos. Solos, tranquilos. A parte lamento decírtelo de esta forma, no quiero ser descortés, pero vas a ir a donde yo diga, pague mucho dinero por la cita.

Lotería. Era fácil hacerlo enojar, o eso parecía. Porque a medida que iba deslizando las palabras por sus labios, su tonó de voz se endurecía, su ceño de fruncía, sus ojos se iban llenando de furia. Pero él podía reaccionar como quisiera, no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión, no irían a tener la segunda cena en su casa.

-Mujeres… todas son iguales…- comentó guardando el celular nuevamente en su bolsillo y al instante ingresando su mano en otro –Por eso estuve empeñado en ganarte esta noche, porque tienen que entender su lugar y que mejor advertencia para que regresen a ser las sumisas amas de casa que deberían ser…- mientras hablaba apretó un botón que estaba contra la ventana. El auto se detuvo de repente haciendo perder el equilibrio a la heroína, dejándola en el suelo, en una vulnerable posición -…que viendo como es asesinado su más grande icono…

Apuntó a Diana con una pistola y ella lo miró con una mezcla de confianza y ferocidad, porque si bien sabía que si él pensaba destruirla con un arma de fuego estaba desequilibrado; le irritaba el hecho de que todo hubiese sido una trampa, y que el maldito quisiera asesinarla como medio de prueba para que las mujeres retrocedan todo lo el camino que habían avanzado en esa sociedad machista, que regresarán a la lavar la ropa interior de sus esposos, no meterse en sus negocios, que sean simples marionetas a su servicio, solo por ser de su sexo contrario. Eso ella no lo iba a permitir.

-Será mejor que bajes el arma, Anthony. No va a salir nada bueno de esto- volvía hablarle con ese tono pacifico, de negociación, que ahora que lo observaba bien parecía molestarse más cuando lo oía.

-Estás equivocada, Wonder Woman. Este será tu final.

Disparó. Disparó sin reparo, sin remordimiento. Diana llegó a cruzarse los brazaletes sobre el rostro para devolver la bala, pero esta vez su intuición le jugo en contra y lo que ese arma lanzaba no eran aquellas pequeñas municiones, sino un fuerte rayo que la dejó inconsciente al instante.

El hombre se puso de pie, observó victorioso el cuerpo de la mujer y abrió la puerta. Había estudiado cada una de sus batallas, cada una de sus victorias y de sus derrotas. Había prestado atención a todas las cosas maravillosas que podía hacer y se había enfocado más sobre aquellas cosas a las que era vulnerable. Y los rayos, la electricidad era una de sus mayores debilidades.

El rubio se colocó a la altura de la inconsciente mujer y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, dejando ver una mueca de felicidad extrema, quizás hasta algo perturbadora. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Que comience el fin.

xxx

Él sabía todo y para su propio beneficio eran pocas cosas las que se le pasaban por alto, cosas casi nulas. En esta ocasión a parte de saberlo, lo intuía. La mirada, la forma de sujetarla, de marcar como era suya. La necesidad imperiosa de llevársela esa noche, su impaciencia por terminar todo en ese momento, habían sido muy delatadoras, más cuando tenía en frente al caballero de la noche, a aquel que todo le preocupaba, que todo le llamaba la atención, aquel que no se perdía casi de ínfimos detalles.

Saltaba con agilidad, techo por techo, vestido en su traje oscuro. Estaba furioso, y lo ponía aún peor saber que podría haber evitado esa situación, solo tendría que haber estado más atento, debería haber sido más rápido, haberla ganado. Se hubiesen evitado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró nuevamente el aparato GPS que tenía en la mano, y mientras apuraba su paso, se dedicaba a escuchar la respiración agitada del hombre que ahora tenía a Wonder Woman.

No esperaba un ataque tan efectivo de ese maniático, no después de no haberse dado cuenta que le había colocado un pequeño artefacto en el vestido mientras bailaban, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba demasiado cegado por los celos que le tenía como para pensar que Bruce Wayne se interpusiera en sus planes. Pero Diana cayó rápido, no había avanzado nada en su camino, el que había emprendido en cuando notó que el tono de voz de Anthony se endurecía y le relataba sus estúpidas excusas, cuando escuchó su grito de dolor y no volvió a oírla. Sin dudas ese hombre tenía todo planeado, todo exceptuando su intromisión, pero ¿Y sino llegaba a tiempo una vez más? No podía pensar esas cosas, no existían excusas, tenía que llegar a rescatarla sin importar cuanto le costará, no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Diana, no mientras él estuviese con vida.

xxx

Ingresaron en su guarida, un sucio galpón que se encontraba al lado de la Represa Hidroeléctrica de Manhattan, sus dos matones se habían quedado en la entrada, custodiando por si se presentaba algún inconveniente.

Anthony llevaba a Wonder Woman en brazos, con la expresión seria, observándola, estando atento a cualquier reacción que pudiera tener, no quería que se despierte antes de tiempo, no quería que nada arruine su preciada fantasía. Estaba decido a que las mujeres aprendan, y que mejor ejemplo para enseñarles, para obligarlas a volver a su lugar, que el asesinato de su mayor heroína, de su ejemplo a seguir, alguien tan poderosa como ella siendo exterminada por un simple y vulnerable mortal. Rió. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Dejó el cuerpo de Diana sobre una especie de camilla de metal y ató sus manos y tobillos. Le acomodó el pelo a un costado, la admiro. Las fotos no le hacían justicia, se veía aún más hermosa en persona. Le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla, y se atrevió a besar con suavidad sus labios, pero con rapidez recordó su plan y que era en verdad lo que tenía que hacer. Llevó su vista al suelo y los vio. Una especie de corona y cuatro pinzas de metal, conectadas a cables que salían de una gran maquina con una gran palanca roja. Le quitó su tiara dorada, y le colocó la que él mismo le había preparado. Luego tomó él primer par de pinzas y la engancho en sus tobillos, con el par restante dudo. No sabía en que lugar incrustarlas, hasta que finalmente decidió y arriesgándose a que se despierte por el dolor las clavo a los costados de su abdomen, justo debajo de la caja torácica, con fuerza, provocando el sangrado en ambos lugares. Esta vez no solo que sonrió, sino que emitió una débil carcajada. La gran defensora de esas zorras rebeldes, ni siquiera se había inmutado antes su ofensa, continuaba inconsciente.

Todo marchaba a la perfección y no podía dejar de repetírselo, solo faltaba una pequeña cosa. Dio unos pocos pasos y se vio frente a una cámara de video, una profesional, por supuesto y la encendió. Sin grabar probó ángulos hasta llegar al correcto, donde hubiese un perfecto plano general de la situación y se aplaudió. Era un genio. Caminó hacia una mesa donde había una notebook, conectada a la cámara y tomó la mascara oscura que tenía esperándolo, sería una transmisión mundial, todos los programas se cortarían para emitir lo que él haría, y una pagina de Internet se encargaría de reproducirlo en la Web. Hasta los mismos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia lo verían, y no llegarían a tiempo a salvarla, porque a él no le interesaba hacerla sufrir, solo la quería muerta al instante.

Se colocó la mascara y beso la mejilla de la amazona.

-Fue un placer, Wonder Woman.

xxx

No quedaban muchos héroes en el salón central de la Watchtower, muchos habían decidido volver al calor de su hogar al notar la beneficiosa ausencia de caos en el planeta. Terrific y J'onn continuaban vanamente frente a las computadoras, monitoreando todas las zonas de la Tierra, por si a algún criminal se le daba por actuar a última hora. Superman hojeaba un par de papeles sobre la gran mesa, Flash y Plastic Man jugaban a las cartas algo aburridos, mientras la idea de regresar a sus casas rodeaba por sus mentes.

Un ruido de interferencia llevó la mirada de todos a las grandes pantallas. Con rapidez la imagen se volvió nítida, y los héroes pudieron divisar a una persona con su rostro tapado. Vestía un traje y una mascara de ladrón de cuarta, no hacía una buena combinación, si en eso pensaba Flash, hasta que su veloz vista se posó en el cuerpo del fondo de la imagen, que el organismo del ridículo no dejaba apreciar con claridad porque estaba delante de la cámara.

-¡Wonder Woman!- exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie con agilidad.

-No inventes, ella estaba siendo subastada, ahora debe estar con un millonario…- las lágrimas de desesperación ocuparon nuevamente el rostro de Plastic Man –Ese afortunado la debe…

Se calló, y el rostro de sus compañeros empalideció. Si era Wonder Woman la que estaba en esa camilla, la que estaba al parecer a merced del ataque de ese tipo, el que se atrevía a acariciarle el rostro y sonreír con perversión al tener su cuerpo a disposición de lo que quisiera hacerle.

-Tenemos que movernos, hay que rescatarla-gritó Flash.

Terrific ya tenía sus manos en los teclados de la computadora, buscando la locación de la señal que enviaba la imagen, mientras J'onn intentaba comunicarse mentalmente con ella. Pero parecía que ninguno estaba obteniendo buenos resultados. La feroz carcajada del hombre en la imagen retumbo en toda la sala.

-Ya nos estamos encargando, Lois. La vamos a encontrar, tranquila- decía Superman antes de sacarse la mano de la oreja para prestar atención a lo que parecía estar por decir el hombre que había secuestrado a su compañera.

"-Lamento cortarles la transmisión, pero será algo breve, no está en mis planes que esto dure mucho tiempo. Antes que nada me gustaría advertirle a la Liga de la Justicia que tomé medidas contra su intromisión, así que dudo que lleguen antes de que yo termine con esto –caminó con lentitud hasta colocarse al lado de la inconsciente mujer –Espero que todos sepan que esto no es algo personal, en contra de Wonder Woman, pero me pareció la mejor candidata de todas para que un hombre vulnerable y mortal como yo pudiese asesinar y así hacer tomar conciencia a todas ustedes, banda de zorras, hembras, mujeres, de que su lugar, no es siendo dueñas de empresas, teniendo puestos importantes en la política, no señoras, a ustedes no les corresponde decidir sobre cosas que a penas entienden. Tienen que regresar a sus puesto, tienen que regresar a ser las amas de casas que no debieron dejar de ser, como mucho maestras o enfermeras, pero tienen que dejar de creerse capaces de superar a los hombres, tienen que entender de una vez por todas que fueron creadas para nuestro beneficio, para que complementen nuestra felicidad haciendo todo lo que nosotros decimos.- Estaba lleno de ira, a medida que había dado su discurso su tono de voz colérico iba aumentando. Finalizo su charla con un golpe a puño cerrado en el rostro de la heroína, pero para su mala suerte eso la despertó. Abrió sus ojos despacio, pero su secuestrador se percató y antes de que pudiera moverse, de liberarse de todo, volvió a apuntarle con su arma y le disparó –Y esto se termina ahora."

La expresión de felicidad de los héroes al verla despierta había escapado de sus rostros con una velocidad a la que el único que estaba acostumbrado era Flash. Se miraron entre todos, excepto J'onn que parecía estar enfocado en otra cosa.

-Ya déjalo J'onn, no podrás despertarla de esa forma- dijo Wally mientras pensaba otra forma de ayuda. Pero aún así el marciano no lo escuchó y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Batman. Batman contesta. Es una emergencia.-_ El caballero de la noche era su última esperanza.

_-Aquí Batman ¿Qué sucede? Estoy ocupado._

_ -Espero que sea rescatando a Diana… esta en graves problemas._

_ -En cinco segundos. No va a pasarle nada. Estoy ahí. Fuera._

_ -Fuera._

J'onn sonrío. Terrific entendió su sonrisa, pero no Plastic Man, Flash ni Smallville y se perturbaron al ver que habían perdido la imagen.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!- gritó el hombre de goma.

-Ya alguien se encargó.

Los tres superhéroes continuaron mirando a los otros dos sin entender, pero si decían que todo iba a estar bien, ¿Por que no creerles? Aunque se morían de intriga por saber quien había sido tan hábil, rápido e inteligente como para burlar todos los enredos que había preparado ese maniático, y dar con el paradero de Diana.

Los tres cruzaron miradas. Los tres expresaron asombró y los tres gritaron al unísono.

-¡BATMAN!

xxx

Los primeros tres segundos los había utilizado para dejar fuera de combate a los dos matones que se encontraban custodiando la puerta; los dos restantes para destruir la cámara de video y plantarse frente al desquiciado hombre.

Anthony no entendía como Batman, el mismísimo protector de Gotham estaba frente a él en ese momento, como lo había logrado localizar tan rápido, si el mismo se había encargado de intervenir todas las señales, su plan era perfecto. No podía tener fallas. Desesperó. No tenía oportunidad contra ese guerrero, no podía hacerle frente, pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque todo el mundo no viera como había asesinado a Wonder Woman, podrían ver su cadáver y asustarse por ello ¿Verdad? Su plan seguía teniendo futuro…

Intentó, intentó correr a la palanca pero cayó en el suelo al segundo paso dado, un batarang se había entrometido entre sus piernas provocando el accidente. No había opción debía encargarse de él si quería triunfar. Desenfundo su arma, la misma que había utilizado las dos veces para dejar inconsciente a la feroz guerrera y la apunto en

dirección al cráneo del sujeto contra el que se estaba enfrentando. Batman le dedicó una sonrisa de costado. Y antes de que pudiese darle la orden a su cerebro para que sus dedos accionen y jalen el gatillo, otro batarang golpeó su mano haciendo que la pistola caiga al suelo. Llegó a él con agilidad, y hundió el puño en su rostro, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes más cercanas. El empresario parecía no querer rendirse, se levantó con dificultad, tocándose la cabeza, aun sintiendo su visión algo nublada. Dio pasos torpes en dirección a Batman, pero rápidamente el caballero de la noche lo tumbó esta vez con un patadón, haciéndolo aterrizar sobre la mesa donde tenía su pequeña computadora, la cual rompió al primer contacto con su cuerpo.

Las sirenas se escucharon desde adentro con potencia, la policía había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Casi sin dudarlo ingresaron un par de oficiales haciéndose cargo inmediatamente del hombre inconsciente, dejándolo a él tranquilo para ocuparse de Diana.

Al instante en que vio su cuerpo manchado con sangre se asustó. Esa sensación horrible, ese miedo espantoso a perderla, nuevamente se hacía presente y esta vez no era su imaginación barajeando posibilidades, era ese maldito líquido rojo que bañaba por completo su abdomen. Pero su princesa aún respiraba, y lo hacía con tranquilidad, solo estaba inconsciente. Quito con cuidado aquella corona de púas, luego los ganchos de sus tobillos y por últimos y con suma delicadeza los que la estaban haciendo sangrar. Acarició con suavidad su rostro, no pudo evitarlo y cuando la levantó en brazos, la aferro un poco más contra su cuerpo, porque necesitaba sentir su calor cerca. Un par de oficiales le ofrecieron cargarla hasta la ambulancia que la estaba esperando, pero se negó, no solo a que otros la tomaran sino a dejarla ir al hospital. Él se haría cargo de ella, de curarla, de ver como se recuperaba, de explicarle que debía dejar de ser tan confianzuda con todos, que a veces desconfiar no era malo y que si se hubiera dado cuenta segundos antes de los planes que su "cita" tenía para ella, no hubiera ocurrido nada malo. De todos modos pensar en aquellos planes que tenía a futuro, no le sacaban la sensación de culpabilidad que tenía repartida por todo su ser. Si hubiera, si hubiera, pero demonios, no lo hizo. No había prestado atención a que iba a ser subastada, no se había encargado a tiempo de Ivy, no la había podido comprar y la había dejado a merced de ese idiota bueno para nada que se atrevió a penas a pensar que podría matarla, y que nadie lo detendría. Le hervía la sangre, quería ir al patrullero, sacarlo y destruirle a golpes la cara…pero Diana lo necesitaba antes.

Los fotógrafos que había en la entrada del galpón casi no pudieron fotografiarlos, Batman se encargo de cubrir casi todo el cuerpo inconsciente de la heroína y escabullirse entre la oscuridad, para escapar y llegar lo más rápido que le era posible a su Pent-House, donde podría cuidarla, tranquilo.

Ingresar en la oscuridad de la noche no fue un problema, violar la seguridad de su casa había sido pan comido, y podía asegurar con total confianza que nadie los había observado ingresar. La acomodó con delicadeza sobre su imponente cama y contemplo una vez más su cuerpo, aquel hermoso vestido blanco teñido de rojo en su abdomen. Se quitó la máscara en el trayecto al baño donde estaba seguro, había un gran botiquín de primeros auxilios mucho más cargado, con obviedad, que el que podría haber en una casa donde habitaba una familia normal. Lo tomó y lo llevó junto a ella. Quería que despierte, aunque seria mejor trabajar sus heridas en ese estado, sin que sintiera molestias, quería que despierte. Necesitaba ver brillar sus intensos ojos azules, necesitaba que le sonría con esa mezcla de picardía e inocencia que solo ella conseguía brindarle. Maldijo por lo bajo. Le molestaban esos momentos donde algo dentro de su ser le recordaba lo que sentía verdaderamente por Diana, y no lo dejaba colocarse una vez más su pantalla, a causa del miedo. Rompió el vestido, no mucho aunque le hubiese gustado, solo para ver con más claridad las dos heridas, pero para su sorpresa, las heridas que parecían tan terribles, estaban como si se hubieran regenerado. No había tenido oportunidad que estudiar con detenimiento como funcionaba el metabolismo de la amazona, así que no le quedó más que sacar alguna conclusión apresurada basándose en lo que tenía y había tenido a la vista. Quizás al sacar los ganchos la piel había tenido posibilidad de regenerarse o algo así, aunque eso no le había pasado con otras heridas más graves, y no lo había hecho antes porque los artefactos de metal no se lo permitían. De todos modos, seria bueno desinfectar y vendar aquellas dos cicatrices que le quedarían de esa noche, las raspaduras en su frente y tobillos también necesitaban una revisada.

A pesar de esforzarse de sobre manera, intentando ser sumamente delicado y cuidadoso al tratar sus heridas, tanto limpiándolas como vendándolas, cuando deslizó la gasa humedecida con alcohol por los raspones de su frente, no pudo evitar que el olor del desinfectante ingrese con sigilo por sus vías respiratorias, trayéndola lentamente, una vez más a la realidad.

Diana entreabrió sus ojos con pesadez, dejando escapar de forma fugaz su brillo color aguamarina, viendo de manera difusa una figura oscura sentada a su lado, sintiendo que algo o alguien rozaba su mejilla con ternura. E imaginó o deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Bruce el que le estaba transmitiendo cariño, pero inmediatamente recordó. Y eso la llevó a darse cuenta que él que estaba a su lado no era Bruce, sino que era ese maniático que quería asesinarla para hacerle entender a las mujeres que tenían que quedarse en su casa simplemente haciendo las tareas domesticas. Se incorporó con violencia y decisión, preparada mentalmente para retorcer la mano de ese idiota y mostrarle con quien se estaba metiendo, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen en cuanto se sentó, y no le parecía un buen lugar como para asesinarla, ni tampoco el sujeto que la miraba con una expresión dura, aunque aliviaba a la vez, era el que la había comprado. Su primer deseo se había realizado, Bruce estaba con ella.

-Bruce…- Susurró llevando una de sus manos a la frente, observando su cuerpo herido con perturbación.

El únicamente le sonrío.

-¿En dónde estamos?- Preguntó despacio, permitiendo que sus palabras se deslicen por sus fríos labios -¿En dónde está Anthony? ¿Qué me paso?

-Paciencia, princesa. Tendrás todas las respuestas que necesites…- Le indicó sujetándola por los hombros, intentando vanamente que se recueste una vez más –Pero ahora será mejor que vuelvas a acostarte y descanses.

-Estoy bien…- Intentó convencerlo mientras la expresión de su rostro se tornaba una vez más algo adolorida. Llevó su mano a la espalda, la resbaló hasta casi el fin de su columna vertebral y tomó el pequeño artefacto que le estaba molestando. Lo vio con extrañes y se lo mostró a su acompañante, seguro él tendría una explicación perfecta para que ese aparato con su logo se encontrara donde se encontraba -¿Y que me dices de esto?

-Solo trataba de cuidarte…- no terminó su frase, hacerlo sería demostrar demasiada vulnerabilidad ante ella.

-"…Y casi no llegó a tiempo"- concluyó Diana las palabras de su salvador con una expresión de repruebo –Espero no estés pensando eso, Batman.

Bruce le regalo una mirada profunda y no dijo nada.

-¡Batman!- le reprochó.

-Tienes que descansar, Princesa…

Lo vió levantarse con pesadez, sintió que se estaba quejando por su no muy buena actuación y ella también se levantó. No iba a dejarla con la palabra en la boca, ni iba a permitir que se adentrara en esos pensamientos sobre un futuro que no había sido. Bruce tenía que comprender que había llegado a rescatarla y era lo unico que importaba, sin embargo la princesa amazona no se percató de que si bien sus heridas habían cerrado por fuera, dentro de su cuerpo aún quedaba dolor, quedaba resentimiento por los ganchos que la habían invadido y su violencia al ponerse de pie la obligo inmediatamente a tomarse el abdomen y emitir un débil alarido.

Batman se dio vuelta y la sostuvo con una expresión preocupada invadiendo su rostro, esa amazona cabeza hueca iba a arruinar lo que su cuerpo había hecho por ella teniendo reacciones tan brutas de repente.

-Diana tienes que volver a la cama, tienes que descansar…- le ordenó con un tono tranquilo, intentando mostrarse amable, para ver si de esa forma lograba hacerla entender la situación.

-Estoy bien…Es solo…- Se había movido solo un instante intentando enderezarse y había sentido nuevamente un pinchazo en el abdomen que la había obligado a cortar su frase apretando con fuerzas sus dientes pretendiendo así alivianar el dolor. También había apretado con fuerza la remera del uniforme de Bruce, jalándolo sin querer contra ella provocando la perdida de equilibrio en el guardián de Gotham desencadenando todo en una divertida y peligrosa caída sobre la cama.

No recordaba cuando había visto brillar tan intensamente los ojos de Diana alguna otra vez, no creía haberla visto tan hermosa nunca. Sus cabellos desparramados sobre el acolchado blanco, su vestido roto acomodado en un comprometido límite, a penas impidiendo que vea sus pechos, sus mejillas sonrojadas su respiración delicadamente agitada, su perfume invadiéndolo, tratando de volverlo loco, haciéndolo sentir como un adolescente frente a su novia que guardaba con mucho recelo su preciado tesoro. Maldijo. Se maldijo ¿Cómo resistirse a acariciarla? ¿Cómo resistirse a besarla? Él era un humano después de todo, un hombre, y ella era su mayor debilidad. El roce con su cuerpo lo estaba enloqueciendo y Diana no parecía dispuesta hacer algo para revertir la situación, más allá de no saber si era porque estaba avergonzada o porque estaba dispuesta a dejar que sucediera lo que sucediera.

La nula distancia que sus bocas tenían, sus labios rozando peligrosamente los del otro, fueron los que tomaron la iniciativa a lo que parecía inevitable. La pasión que adquirió su beso en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, era lo que venían queriendo que sucediera y ninguno de los dos, en especial, el centrado cuidador de Gotham, dejaba que pasara. Sus lenguas bailaban sobre una cornisa que mezclaba con claridad una violenta fogosidad y una ternura desmedida. Las manos de la amazona recorrían la espalda gigante de su amante sobre ella, sintiendo todas sus emociones en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Los roces de Bruce en su cintura, en su pecho, que con una hábil agilidad habían logrado deshacerse del pedazo de tela que los cubría la hacían estremecer como nunca lo había hecho antes, y con cada pequeño avance que daban sabía que lo que estaba pasando y lo que acontecería era por lo que estaba esperando hacia tanto tiempo; y él sabía que no había vuelta atrás de lo que estaba dejando pasar, y al demonio con sus análisis, también había deseado tanto tenerla entre sus brazos, rozar su cuerpo con pasión, hacerla estremecer como lo estaba haciendo, escuchar sus respiración agitada mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello y bajaba hasta sus senos, no había nada que lo pudiese detener, ya no había nada que hacer más que dejarse llevar por sus más guardados deseos, dejándolos ser por una vez en su vida. Pero…

-Batman. Batman, soy Flash. Contesta.

La vida tenía que odiarlo con todo su corazón para permitir que le pasara eso. Una vez que estaba decidido a liberarse al amor de Diana, una vez que había llegado a esa situación de la que sabía no podría volver, Flash lo llamaba… ¿Para qué? Se levantó con brusquedad y aclaró su garganta, antes de colocar su mano en su comunicador y abrirle el paso para responderle al corredor escarlata.

Diana se incorporó solo un poco colocándose su brazo delante de sus senos desnudos, con las mejillas marcadas con vergüenza y una expresión que claramente dejaba ver que no entendía que acababa de pasar; pero antes de que pudiese articular una palabra, Bruce habló.

-Batman aquí- respondió con un tono sumamente seco -¿Qué quieres, Flash?- preguntó sin importarle que Diana notara las ganas que tenía de matar a Wally en ese momento.

Caminó fuera de la habitación con su mano aún apretando el comunicador para no dejarse más de lo que ya se había dejado en evidencia con la princesa amazona y advirtió al dios que controlase la vida del pelirrojo que le bajase una buena excusa para la llamada porque desde el momento en que escuchó su voz, su mente inmediatamente comenzó a formular el castigo que le daría.

-Saber donde esta Diana. Si esta bien… ¿Está bien? ¿Las heridas son muy graves? ¿Por qué no la llevaste al hospital? ¿O la trajiste a la enfermería? J'onn podría haberla revisado. Batman… Batman… ¿Me escuchas?

Decidido. Wally tendría el trabajo de oficina de todos los miembros de la Liga hasta el final del mes, y para mala suerte del héroe de Keystone City, el mes acaba de comenzar. Cerró su puño con fuerza, intentando no demostrarle, el odio que le tenía en ese momento y lo feliz que lo pondría tenerlo en frente para poder golpearlo. Pero en realidad nadie podía culpar al pobre de Wally. La señal se había cortado, no sabían como se había dado la pelea. Los medios que cubrieron la noticia, después de que llegara la policía, no tenían mucha información, habían visto como metían al criminal en el patrullero y como la sombra de Batman se alejaba con alguien envuelto en su capa, que con inteligencia dedujeron que era su compañera de la liga. Nadie sabía si sus heridas eran muy graves, si había llegado a darle por lo menos un electroshock, necesitaban saber y él, únicamente, podía revelarle lo que pasó.

-Está fuera de peligro- Pausó un instante, llevando la vista a la puerta del cuarto del que acababa de salir -… Descansando.

-¿Dónde?- inquirió una vez más el héroe.

Bruce revoleó los ojos, sin saber ya que hacer para alejar las ganas de asesinar que tenía en contra de su compañero; pero antes de poder responder la voz sonó otra vez -¡Dios mió! Lo siento mucho Batman- rió por lo bajo –Perdón perdón…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba insinuando pidiéndole perdón?

-Te dejó en paz… solo, ten cuidado con Diana… sabes lo frágil que es.

Y antes de que Bruce esta vez si preparado para gritarle un para de cosas y dejar las cosas en claro, pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para empezar su griterío, sintió como el comunicador de Flash cerraba la señal y lo dejaba con el sabor amargo de no poder desquitarse en ese momento; no que no habría otro momento, porque estaba más que claro que el corredor tendría un severo castigo, pero hubiese sido bueno poder hacerle entender un par de cosas en ese instante. Mas su ira debía ir en segundo plano, en la habitación contigua tenía a alguien muy especial esperando por él y no tenía idea, con esa interrupción, como debían seguir las cosas. Recordó como la había dejado antes de salir, su expresión bañada en vergüenza, sus mejillas rosadas, cubriendo con el brazo sus senos, que no quería dejar de saborear nunca en su vida; nunca la había visto tan hermosa y sabía dentro de él, que aún esa impresión podía cambiar al verla totalmente desnuda, empapada de sudor, luego de hacerla suya una y otra vez. Ingresó al cuarto para enfrentar lo que sea que le deparaba el destino y sonrió con ternura al verla envuelta en las sabanas de la cama, durmiendo, acurrucada con su angelical rostro mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Se quitó su armadura sin hacer mucho ruido y la guardó en el compartimiento secreto que tenía el armario de la habitación, envió un mensaje de texto a Alfred, que esperaba viese en la mañana, para que avisara a la oficina que no iría; había visto el pedazo de tela que cubría los pechos de Diana tirado en el suelo, y eso significaba que lo que habían empezado, no iba a terminar ahí de ninguna manera, pero los acontecimientos de esa noche la habían dejado exhausta. La mañana era perfecta para continuar amándose. Corrió las sabanas e ingresó en la cama, con cuidado se acercó al cuerpo semi desnudo de la mujer a su lado y lo sujetó por la cintura. Se dejó embriagar por el delicioso aroma de su cabello y así ingresó, al igual que ella, al mundo que Morfeo reinaba, y para sorpresa de su parte lógica y no del pequeño Bruce emocional que residía en él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo una noche lejos de las pesadillas que siempre lo atacaban y conoció la dulzura de un hermoso sueño, que continuó, incluso, cuando abrió sus ojos en la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero me dejen reviews!<strong>

**Y si siguen Vulnerable en breve estare subiendo el capitulo cinco =D **

**Adios!  
><strong>


End file.
